


Open For Business

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavares isn’t expecting Zeke to come home so soon after leaving for work, but he’s certainly not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open For Business

**Author's Note:**

> My warm-up fic for today is Tav/Zeke set god only knows when in the Wizardverse.

Sunday is the slowest day of the week for business at Aries and Mickey’s magic store. Tavares should be thankful for that since Sunday is the only day of the week that he has a full shift in the store while Mickey and Aries are busy in the labs.

But instead of being thankful, Tavares is just bored out of his mind. He actually finds himself dozing off in his seat in front of the cash register several times before he’s even been at the counter for two hours.

The bell above the front door is what jolts him out of his doze. Tavares jolts up from his seat, one hand going to his curly black hair to finger comb it into some semblance of order on the off chance that the store _finally_ has a customer. Instead of one of the regular practitioners that frequently treat Tavares like the help, Zeke backs in through the store with a pink pastry box held carefully in his arms.

"What — " Tavares watches Zeke kick the door shut behind him with multiple questions already on his lips. "I thought you had to work today?"

Zeke shakes his head as he comes closer to the counter.

"Sasha had me open up and make breakfast for everyone, but since Imri’s working there now, I don’t really need to take clients if I don’t want to," Zeke says. "I have to come back in time to help Jasper make lunch, but aside from that I’m all yours."

At that, Tavares finds himself perking up.

"All mine?" Tavares asks, smiling as Zeke sets the pastry box off to the side on the far end of the counter and starts unbuttoning his winter coat. He drops the coat on the counter a moment later, revealing one of Tavares’s old shirts and a pair of well-worn denim pants that never fails to make Tavares salivate from the sight of Zeke’s legs in them.  "How do you know that I’ll let you go back to Sasha when you have to leave?"

The sheer sweetness of Zeke’s bright smile never fails to leave Tavares feeling humbled. His big blue eyes crinkle up at the corners and he bites at his bottom lip when Tavares leans forward, leans across the countertop while still seated, and presses a quick kiss to his smiling mouth.

"T-Tavares," Zeke blurts out, his face darkening with a faint flush. "You’re working. Remember how mad Aries was the last time a customer came in and caught us kissing?" Zeke jerks back, eyebrows furrowed with a frown when Tavares leans in to steal another kiss from him. "Do you _want_ to get dirty looks all day?”

Despite how serious Zeke looks and sounds, all Tavares can focus on is how attractive sternness looks on his lover’s face. He glances in the direction of the door that leads to the basement laboratory where Aries and Mickey do most of their work and then shakes his head.

"They won’t know, Zeke," Tavares says lowly, smiling at the way that Zeke actually _squeaks_ and raises one hand to toy with the horns peeking out from between strands of his dark hair. “They’ve been locked in the lab since before you left for work. I doubt they’ll come up for anything short of an accident.”

Zeke bites at his bottom lip. “What about the customers?”

"When was the time we had customers on a Sunday?" Tavares points out in a dry murmur that causes Zeke to flush even harder. He slides off of his chair before Zeke can combust from the force of his blushing and steps out from around the counter, reaching for Zeke because there’s n way that he can be this close to Zeke without wanting him, without touching him.

There’s no getting tired of this, Tavares thinks as he pulls Zeke into his arms and kisses him soundly on that soft, sweet mouth. They just come together so well, almost as if they were made for this. Tavares settles the palm of his left hand against the small of Zeke’s back, just above the base of his inky black tail. The appendage in question immediately twines around Tavares’ arm, alternating between squeezing and sliding across Tavares’s dark skin.

When Tavares breaks the kiss, Zeke utters a quiet whine and surges forward, lifting up onto the tips of his toes so that he can kiss Tavares again. This kiss is deeper, tinged with hunger enough to make Tavares groan and clutch Zeke harder against his body.

"O-oh," Zeke says, his voice a shaky whisper when Tavares pulls away from his mouth. This time, rather than trying to climb Tavares, Zeke stares up at him with wide eyes that have already gone hazy with want. "We should — Can we — "

Tavares resists the urge to preen. It’s always an excellent sign when Zeke is reduced to whimpering and half-finished sentences and the pride of realizing that he’s the reason why Zeke is so close to falling apart.

"Here?" Tavares asks, just to be sure. They’re still downstairs after all, feet away from the lab with a clear line of sight to and from the front door. Despite his earlier teasing, if Zeke really wants to take this elsewhere, Tavares will move in a heartbeat. "I can always close the store if —"

 _If this is to public a venue for you_ , Tavares does not finish his sentence. He _does_ , however, settle his hands on Zeke’s hips underneath the overlarge t-shirt hiding his skin from view.

But Zeke shakes his head, eyes bright. “No,” he says quickly. “No. I mean… Here’s good.” He smiles and then rocks up onto his toes so that he can brush a kiss against the side of Tavares’s face, right next to his ear. “Here’s _really_ good.”


End file.
